Keeping You From Knowing The Truth
by TheGardener2009
Summary: Hermione Granger accidently goes back in time and finds out the truth about her life. But when she returns to the present can she live when she knows where she belongs?Or will she stay to help defeat the Dark Lord? Secrets can't always be kept secret SBHG
1. The Start Of Finding Out The Truth

**Hey everyone! This is my fourth fanfic and I hope that I will be able to complete this one but it may take a while. Just so you know, in this story Dumbledore is alive and everything's the same at Hogwarts. It is a time-fic but not until about chapter 3 or 4. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it! By the way, once I'm done with it, the complete version should have about 40, 50 maybe 60 chapters. I'd better get writing! Enjoy!**

A young girl of about eighteen, found herself walking towards a forest in the dead of night, trying to fight the tiredness that was slowly taking over her. She winced slightly as she felt a branch hit her leg; she was currently covered with cuts and bruises from her earlier happenings. The girl in question was fairly tall, around 5'6' with mid-length brown hair and chestnut eyes. She also had a slim figure. She carried on walking until she found a cave that was big enough to fit in and to cover so she wouldn't be seen. She laid down on her back and closed her eyes. Thoughts back to the earlier events of the day filled her mind and she soon felt tears freely fall down her cheeks and onto the rough ground. She was scared, terrified, filled with dread. She wanted it all to go away. She wanted someone to find her and take her away to a safe place where she wouldn't be threatened, where she wouldn't feel isolated. But, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she wanted that to happen she knew it wasn't going to. She wanted to turn back time and start over; she didn't need the truth. But she knew that the truth would now haunt her forever until it could be mended.

She tried to sleep that night but her mind was plagued with images and memories; horrific ones that you would normally only see in your nightmares but she had seen them in the real world, in front of her own eyes. The real world? There was no real world. The real world to her had vanished in a matter of seconds along with all her hope for her life. She was left with no family, no one to care and love her, no faith or hope for anything that might come her way and this was all because of the events that had happened earlier during the day, during the previous weeks and months that had gone by so quickly. She almost screamed as the pain in her leg suddenly came back. She knew that if she didn't fix it quickly she could die but what was the point of living if she had nothing to live for? She decided to get up and try to find help and if she couldn't, she could fall in the woods. She walked for hours and hours but seemed to be getting nowhere. She fell to the ground, feeling helpless and weak. She closed her eyes and took, what she thought to be, her final breath. However, what she didn't expect was someone to find her in the middle of the woods and then take her back to their cottage.

As the young girl awoke, she could hear things going on around her; the sound of a kettle boiling, the smell of freshly made bread sweeping to her nose from the kitchen. It was fantastic. But she still had no idea as to how she got to where she was nor did she know as to why she was there. Fortunately, this was all to be answered soon enough.

She opened her eyes and was greeted with bright colours surrounding her and the smile on a woman's face as she brought in some breakfast.

"Why hello there my dear. I made you some breakfast. I hope its enough. Do feel free to ask for more; we have enough to feed an army!" the woman smiled cheerily at the girl. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties. She had a slim figure, warm honey brown eyes and a friendly smile. As she stood the girl could see she wasn't very tall nor was she very small; she was about average.

"Now, you eat up and I think we'll have a little talk afterwards. I have someone here who wishes to talk to you. I called him in myself but I think that he will be very helpful to you. However, for now, eat up." And with that she left the room.

The girl watched as she left and sighed loudly. She appreciated being brought into such a lovely home and being provided with food and drink but the last thing she wanted right now, was to answer lots of questions. She poked at her fried egg for a bit before finally cutting a slice off and eating it. Soon enough, the entire plate was empty, shortly followed by the contents of the mug. She laid back and let her stomach digest what she had just eaten.

After what seemed like hours, the woman came back in and took away the tray whilst muttering something incoherent to herself. As quickly as she left, she returned with someone, a man who seemed to be in his late thirties following her. He looked vaguely familiar to her.

"Sweetheart, this is Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now I know you're wondering how I knew you were a witch; I saw your wand. I'm a squib by the way dear and my name is Elaine. Call me Ellie for short. Well, I'll leave you two to it then." She left the two sitting alone in silence for a while before Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"I know who you are and I know I look as though I've drunk an aging potion which is what I have done to disguise myself on my way here. Let me remove it quickly." He waved his wand over him and he turned back into the Professor Dumbledore she knew; tall, wise looking, around one hundred and fifty years old. Yes this was the Professor Dumbledore she remembered.

"I'm now going to remove the spells you have placed on yourself. I'm sorry but I have to. You cannot hide from the truth forever." He waved his wand once more and the girl felt herself change dramatically. She felt herself change on the outside but on the inside she was still the same person and no amount of spells was going to change that. Her once dull brown hair had now turned a deep chestnut with natural blonde highlights; her eyes had changed from a muddy colour to a shocking sapphire blue. Her body thinned a bit at the waist and her bust expanded more than she thought possible. She also felt herself age a few years. Once she felt her transformation finish, she relaxed in where she was laying and closed her eyes. Too much was happening at once and she didn't like it one bit. Professor Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts.

"My dear, I need you to tell me everything that has happened from when you went back in time. Yes I know you went back by accident it was destiny for that to happen but I need to know everything that happened then and since you've been back. Firstly, I need to know your name to be sure you are who I believe you to be." He said with a tone that meant she should begin her story. She opened her mouth and spoke with in a raspy voice.

"My name…is Hermione Christine Granger and this is my story."


	2. The Beginning Of Hogwarts

Hermione Granger smiled at her two friends as they fiercely argued about Quidditch. This year was her final year at Hogwarts and she was very excited about it.

_Boys and their toys_ she thought rolling her eyes as she heard Harry yet again defend himself.

"Hey Hermione; tell Harry that the Chudley Cannons have a better chance of beating Puddlemere united than the Flying Wasps." Ron said frustrated. Hermione put her hands up in defence.

"Don't get me into this Ronald. You know I hate Quidditch. Besides I was meant to ask you something." Ron looked at her interestedly.

"Oh yeah, what?" he asked eagerly.

"Have you done all your homework?" she asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Hermione, I've just got on the train and you're already pestering me about bloody homework. For crying out loud woman I just…"

"Ron! Just answer the question" Hermione interrupted thoroughly annoyed with her best friend.

"Yes I have done most of it I was hoping you'd be able to help me with the last of it. Please?" Ron said with a pleading look on his face. She gave him the in-your-dreams look. She turned to Harry to question him and saw that he too, was giving her the please-help-me look. She sighed loudly, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Just what am I going to do with you two? Fine, but I'm not helping you until after my meeting, which is now. So goodbye boys." She said as she waved her hand elegantly before leaving the carriage. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged.

"Mental that one." He said sitting down.

"I heard that Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted from outside.

Hermione carried on down the corridor until she got to Heads Carriage. She opened the door to find none other than Draco Malfoy sitting in the corner. He saw her enter and had his wand out in a second but not before Hermione had shot out her wand making his leave his hand. She glared at him; though not very tall, she was still intimidating and that scared him. He sat down and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Try that once more and you'll find yourself being hexed to and from Mars over a hundred times. Got it?" she said in a dangerously low voice. He nodded and she gave back his wand before sitting down opposite him. He looked at her for a while; she had changed. Her hair was still quite bushy but had tamed more over the course of the summer. Her eyes still shone with excitement and happiness of going back to school. He also noticed that she had filled out quite a bit.

_Not bad…for a mud…_ his thoughts were cut short by Hermione's voice.

"Don't even think about it." She said not even looking at him.

"What? What am I doing that you think is going offend you?" Draco asked angrily. She looked at him and smirked.

"Don't give me that. I know you were checking out and I know what your exact thoughts were. 'Not bad…for a mudblood'. Good thing I stopped you thinking that word before the damage was done." She said still smirking. Draco gaped at her. There was no way she could have known that he was thinking that. He decided to stop thinking altogether and just sat back and looked out the window along with Hermione. Before too long the door opened, startling the two students and Professor McGonagall walked in with her arms full of papers.

"Excellent, you're already here. Mr. Malfoy please take some of these. Thank you." She handed Draco the large pile of papers and he shoved them onto the table that had been conjured up, courtesy of Hermione.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he sat back down.

Hermione looked at surprised before nodding to him and sitting back down as well. Professor McGonagall greeted the two and went on to explain about what their duties within the school would be as Head Boy and Head Girl. The meeting went well until McGonagall got onto the dorm arrangements.

"You mean we have to share a room with one another? No way. Not happening. It's just…"

"Absurd to think that I will share a room with that piece of…"

"Silence! Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. You **will** be staying together whether you like it or not. You will share a common room together and obviously have separate rooms. When you get to the school the password is 'Shakespeare' and the portrait is located on the fifth floor on the right hand side. The portrait is a picture of the Four Founders. See you at school Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. And do try to get along with one another; it's only for a year." And with that she left the compartment.

Hermione sat down and groaned. A whole year with sharing a dorm with that bastard? Great. Just perfect. She sat up and started sorting through all the papers that were on the table until a hand stopped her from her work. She looked up at an angry Draco.

"Let's get one thing clear; we avoid each other as much as possible and we'll have no problems. Got it?" Hermione glared at him and stood up.

"I was thinking that we could have at least some sort of mutual agreement, so we're not down each others throats 24/7. I know you don't like me and I'm as sure as hell I don't like you but we're in a war and I think that we would benefit from being civilized to one another." Hermione said looking at Draco the entire time. He thought this over and nodded in consent. Hermione held out her hand and Draco looked at it confused for a second before taking it.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" Hermione asked; she decided that they should at least make a fresh start.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you Hermione." She smiled happily at him and he smiled back.

"So friends?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yeah, friends. Speaking of which, I'd better let you get back to Potter and Weasley. I'll take my share of the work and you take yours. Deal?" he said pointing to the pile still sitting on the table. She nodded and took her pile. She said goodbye and went back to her compartment. Inside she found Harry teaching Ron how to play thumb wars.

"Hey guys." She said. Ron looked up happily and smiled, whilst Harry took advantage and held his thumb down for four seconds.

"One, two, three, four, I win the thumb war! Yes!" he said jumping up and doing a celebratory dance. Hermione laughed as Ron tackled Harry to the ground for 'cheating'. Once they were done they asked Hermione who the Head Boy was.

"Draco Malfoy." And then the explosions happened. Cursing from Ron was heard and Harry was currently curling his fists into balls, muttering to himself.

"Guys, look sit down and let me tell you everything that happened." So they sat down and looked at Hermione curiously. She explained every little detail, including them making a truce. Harry and Ron listened, occasionally interrupting. Eventually she finished and looked at them.

"I think we could all benefit from becoming friends or at least just being civilized to one another. However, if you cannot do that for just one year or a little longer, then you're going to have a hard time convincing me to stay in the Gryffindor common room on weekends." Hermione said adding the final tone in her voice.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hermione, if you can find some good in Mal…Draco, enough to become friends with him, then I suppose we can do the same. We're only being civil though, not best buddies or anything." Harry said smiling at the now ecstatic Hermione. She squealed and tightly hugged them both.

"Hermione…must…breathe…now!" Harry gasped out in short breaths. Hermione let go of him and quickly apologised. They all laughed and enjoyed the remainder of the journey to Hogwarts, chatting happily about their summer holidays. Hermione, Harry noticed, seemed to become a bit distant when they reached this particular subject. It seemed strange to him how she wasn't so keen to talk about her holidays but quickly changed the subject instead. He shrugged it off for now but put a little reminder about it at the back of his head.

They arrived safely at Hogwarts where they watched the sorting and stuffed themselves stupid with delicious treats. Hermione didn't seem too happy about eating anything but stuck with drinking some pumpkin juice instead. Harry decided that he should act this time.

"Hey Hermione…aren't you hungry? Better eat something before Ron nicks all the food." He was right. Ron was already on his fourth helping. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm fine Harry. I'm just not hungry." Harry was about to reply but noticed that Hermione was standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The feast has ended and the prefects have to show the new students where to go. As it happens, the new Gryffindor prefect, Colin Creevey, got hit by one of Fred and George's pranks on the way in. I'll be showing them the way. See you later." With that she left Harry and Ron and started to bark instructions to the new Gryffindors.

Hermione took charge immediately and started leading the way to the Gryffindor common room, occasionally pausing to tell the students about the enchanted items in Hogwarts and its history. The stopped as they reached the changing staircases. She turned to face everyone.

"Now this is the last thing I have to tell you before we get to the common room. You see these stairs? Be very aware of them. They like to change every now and again. If you happen to be on them whilst they are changing, do not panic. They will change again and other staircases will come along the walls as well. Everyone clear on that? Great, let's keep going. We're nearly there." She turned and the students followed her lead. Eventually ending up at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione turned to face the small children.

"This is the portrait of the Fat Lady. She is here to guard our living quarters. Every common room requires a password. If you forget the password, either find one of the Heads, a fellow Gryffindor or your Head of House, Professor McGonagall." A wave of nods assured her that they understood. She spun around to face the portrait.

"Godric Gryffindor." The portrait opened and everyone followed the Head Girl into the common room. Loud gasps were heard as they stepped into the welcoming warmth of their new living area.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room or better known as the Lion's Den. This is where most Gryffindors tend to lounge about and enjoy themselves with fellow housemates. Girl's dormitories are up the stairs and the door to your right, boys the same on your left. Your belongings will be waiting already up there for you. Any questions?" No hands went up. Hermione began to leave. She got to the portrait before turning around.

"By the way…Welcome to Gryffindor. Goodnight." Goodnights were heard from fellow students as they made their way up the stairs to explore their new surroundings.

Hermione eventually reached the fifth floor and found the portrait of the Four Founders. She audibly gasped. It was a beautiful painting and was very glad to have this picture outside where she would be living. Suddenly it opened startling her out of her thoughts. It was Draco.

"Amazing isn't it? Come on, you have to see the common room." He dragged her inside where she was rendered speechless. It was a sight to behold. The common room had been split in the middle, so half of it was Slytherin colours and the other half were Gryffindor colours. Elegant furniture was placed in both areas and the common room in general looked very welcoming on the way in. There was a roaring fire in the middle of it all which Draco had now placed himself in front of. Hermione followed his suit and sat next to him on the sofa. After a while she spoke up.

"You know, I'm really going to enjoy this year. I'll be sharing a common room with a really nice person, I have my dream come true of becoming Head Girl and its my last year at Hogwarts. Yeah…everything's just…perfect." She said leaning back against the sofa staring into the fire.

"You mean you don't mind sharing a common room with me?" Draco asked confused.

"I don't think I would have minded if I had become friends with you or not. We would have probably become friends during the course of the year anyway. No, I'm really going to enjoy this year." She said smiling at him. He smiled back and stared at the fire as well.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence that was in the room with only the crackling of the fire keeping them from falling asleep. Eventually, they dragged themselves up the stairs to their appropriate rooms. The two said their goodnights and before Hermione could even glance at her surroundings, she had already fallen on the bed and asleep into her dreams.


	3. The Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy?

The next morning Hermione found herself attempting to wake one Draco Malfoy, who had less than half an hour to get ready. Hermione of course, was not amused.

"Draco, get out of bed you lazy arse! Don't make me shoot water at you." She threatened pointing at the limp form now half dangling off the bed. She sighed loudly and whipped out her wand pointing it directly above his head.

"Aquamenti!" she said loudly. A long shot of water came sprouting from her wand onto Draco's head. This resulted in him falling onto the floor, fully awake and trying to get Hermione to put her wand down.

"Hermione! I'm awake! I'm awake!" he yelled at her. When she seemed satisfied that he was indeed, awake, she walked to the door and turned to face him, smiling sweetly with an innocent look plastered on her face.

"By the way Draco…class starts in fifteen minutes. Bye!" And with that she bounded down the stairs and headed down to the Great Hall, ignoring all the comments that a certain blonde boy was sending her way.

Hermione went along the corridor until she got to an owl statue that was standing by a lone wall. She tapped it with her wand and it turned a full three hundred and sixty degrees before opening and revealing a hidden passage, one that she knew very well, having used it many times to save energy on running down the Hogwarts staircases. She climbed into it and the statue noiselessly closed behind her. She walked for about five minutes before reaching a fork path. She took the right passage and continued along with her journey to potions, only to be stopped short when she collided into something soft. She looked up to see Harry smiling down at her.

"Morning Mione! How are you this fine day?" he asked cheerfully. Hermione was not amused in the slightest.

"Harry James Potter, what kind of a question is that? I'm peachy Harry, just peachy. Now help me up you oaf." He helped her up and afterwards put on his puppy face.

"I resent being called an oaf. If there's anyone who should be called that, it's…"

"Ron." They said at the same time whilst laughing. Soon the laughter died down and Hermione asked Harry how he was; he was still trying to cope after Sirius' death; they all were.

"I'm okay thanks. Are you going to potions?" he asked looking at her changing the subject. Hermione decided that to change the subject would be best for the both of them. Then realisation hit her.

"Harry! You dummy! We're going to be late for potions. Argh! Why did I become best friends with you?" she asked beginning to run towards their destination.

"Because I heroically saved you from a troll, then resulting in you owing your life to me. So there!" he said laughing menacingly as they ran. Hermione smirked at him as they reached the exit.

"But Harry, I have saved your life more times than I bear to count and I think that by now I have paid off my dept, don't you think?" she asked in her most innocent voice. As they exited the tunnel and entered the potions classroom, Harry thought this over 'carefully' before answering her rhetorical question.

"Nope. I think another ten years of saving my butt ought to cover it." He replied smiling eagerly at her. She rolled her eyes before making a comeback as they sat in their usual seats; at the back of the classroom.

"Well if you'd rather have McGonagall immediately start grading your essays with T's rather than E's, you can expect my help no longer available." As she said this, Harry's expression went from glee to horror in a matter of seconds. He begged to her not to do this to him and she finally gave in saying that she would carry in helping him. After a few minutes Ron entered the classroom and started arguing with Harry about Quidditch once more, which gave Hermione a chance to have a better look around to see who was in their Potions NEWT level class. Needless to say, she was rather surprised to see Neville Longbottom in their class but decided that it had been down to some Dumbledore persuading to Snape to let him in this class. She carried on glancing round seeing lots of familiar faces that she had grown to know over the past seven years at Hogwarts. The class itself was particularly small but she recognised in the room; Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and a few others from Hufflepuff which she didn't recognize. She was surprised to see that there were no Slytherins in their class. She thought Draco would be here but he wasn't; maybe he fell asleep again. She laughed at the thought. Just then the door banged on open making everyone's heads swivel round only to find a rather flustered Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. He slowly made his way to Hermione glaring at her the whole time. She immediately put on her innocent face and smiled at him. He finally reached her desk and was about to speak when Hermione interrupted him.

"Good morning Draco. My, aren't we looking a little flustered? Got out on the wrong side of the bed did we?" she asked sweetly; she could still see that his hair was slightly wet which made the smile on her face grow even bigger.

"More like I swam to the wrong side of the bed Hermione. You're such a bitch! Don't ever wake me up like that again!" he said angrily before seating himself next to her.

"Well, you should have set yourself a proper alarm because you were almost late for potions. As a matter of fact, you're very lucky because Professor Snape hasn't even arrived yet and we're about fifteen minutes into the lesson." She said whilst looking at her watch. It was odd. Snape never usually showed up late and this was a first. After another five minutes, the devil himself walked through the door and up to his desk before facing the class. They all stared at him waiting for him to start but couldn't hide the horrified expressions off their faces. He looked extremely pale, with large black rings under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days; all in all, he looked ill. He started the lesson with the usual introduction but with further explaining about how this would affect their future careers etc. Eventually he gave up because he was coughing so much. Hermione took over and got up and walked over to him. The class sat there amazed that she was helping him.

"Professor, write down what we shall be doing today and I'll take over for you. I'll send someone to get Madame Pompfrey for you." She said in a tone that meant no arguing. He was too weak to argue with her and in front of the class he couldn't be bothered. He nodded to her and wrote down what they would be doing and asked her if that was alright to teach. She looked at what they were doing; they were to start brewing the Polyjuice Potion. Of course she could do this! She brewed this in her second year. She nodded and sent the ill potions master to his quarters whilst she ordered Harry and Ron to get Madame Pompfrey. Ron started to protest until he got one of the famous Hermione looks and made his way to the Hospital Wing to grab the nurse.

After settling her professor into bed she went back to the classroom and started barking out instructions. The lesson went without any mishaps or mistakes; even Neville managed not to blow up a cauldron and kept up with everyone else making him at the same stage as the rest of the class. When the bell eventually rang Hermione stopped everyone before they could escape from having any homework.

"Right, now your homework is to start a three foot essay on the properties of the Polyjuice potion and why it is effective to use against your enemies. Class dismissed." She said and watched as everyone filed out heading towards their next lessons. She packed up her items and made her way of the classroom to find Harry, Ron and Draco all waiting for her having a heated discussion about, nothing else other than Quidditch.

"I'm telling you Weasley, Potter's right; the Flying Wasps will have a better chance of beating the Chudley Cannons than Puddlemere United because of the better players they have!" Draco exclaimed to Ron.

Just as Ron was about to make a retort back, Hermione interrupted them before they got carried away.

"As much as I like to see you lot getting along so well, I'd rather not have to be late to my Charms lesson because of three dopes arguing about something as silly as Quidditch." She said walking past them. When she realised that they weren't following her she looked behind her and turned to face them. Their expressions were priceless and if she had a camera she would have taken as many photos as possible. Ron had a look of disbelief on his face, Harry was about the same with a hint of sadness and Draco looked as though he was going to cry.

"What?" she asked in her most innocent voice.

"How can you say such a thing about such a sport? Quidditch has been and always will be the most popular sport known to wizarding kind and will stay that way forever. If you are going to insult Quidditch in front of my face, you would rather you didn't because you would find that your body parts may be spread in different directions. Got it?" Draco said still looking as though he would burst into tears.

"Another thing…we aren't dopes. We just merely have an active imagination, unlike some people." Ron said butting in.

Hermione smiled cheekily at the boys before replying "Trust me; you have no idea how active my mind can get. Absolutely no idea." And with that she left three boys standing in the middle of the corridor with stunned looks on their faces whilst Hermione was trying her best to keep all the giggles that she had spurting out, in control.

The rest of the day went quite smoothly up until lunch. They (Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco) all entered the hall talking happily to one another and everyone went silent as they entered. The four didn't notice immediately but when the trio went to sit with their housemates, while Draco wandered off to his, they all noticed the eerie silence going through the hall. Ron immediately got annoyed as was about to shout at them when Hermione beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, does everyone have a problem with who we become friends with? I didn't realise that there was some sort of rule that forbids us to interact with other houses. If you wish to tell me that such a rule exists please stand up now." She narrowed her eyes as she glared around the hall. She nodded and found her seat and started eating her lunch with everyone still having their eyes glued to her. After a couple of seconds they all started whispering to one another excitedly about what everyone had just witnessed; the golden trio and Draco Malfoy being friends.


End file.
